d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Arkwright
Finn Arkwright was a Canine from Wolfen. After his twin brother killed their parents, Finn left Wolfen and went to work at the shipyard of Doggo-5. He later became one of the founding leaders of the Canine Resistance, becoming a commander in the war against the Feline Uprising. Biography Early life Finn was born on the planet of Wolfen to Andor and Iruis Arkwright, along with his twin brother Ledonair. He was raised in Narithand City. At some point during his early life, he was trained in combat with swords. At the age of twenty, Ledonair murdered both their parents and attempted to kill Finn, but Finn fought him off and escaped. Hiding in Crimson Base 9, a military structure, Finn found passage to the colony world of Doggo-5, where he got a job working for Tex Rayden at the shipyard. Necron Incident On what Finn thought was an ordinary day working at the shipyard, Rayden mistakenly thought Finn was mistreating visitors to Doggo-5, and threatened to fire him. Later that day, Amy Cayris and Daven Hector arrived on Doggo-5 to deliver thirteen hyperactive drivers. Amy started an argument with Finn, getting Rayden's attention. Rufus Sadon and Adrik Case then ran into the shipyard, asking Finn about a Cruthien ship. As Rayden arrived outside, the star of Doggo-5 collapsed into a black hole. Shortly afterward, the bystanders at the shipyard were confronted by a Chezan ship led by Junith Hyard. Finn's casual attitude toward their presence aggravated bodyguard Vcorda Naad, who threatened to shoot him. After another bodyguard, Ertuc Junda, stepped forward to shoot Adrik Case, Finn leapt at him, throwing him in front of an approaching hyperdeck. Along with the other bystanders at the shipyard, Finn boarded Rufus Sadon's exadisc, Heck, and went to Necron II, following a Canine Republic fleet. The Chezan ship 40-23-19 ambushed them on Necron II, and the Republic fought back. After the Chezan fled and the Canine Republic fleet followed them, Finn helped create a plan to freeze the black hole in stasis. The plan was carried out by Canine Republic commander Eric Trayvor, who used the carrier Pursuit to deploy the makeshift devices around the black hole. The plan worked, and the black hole was frozen in stasis, but Trayvor was killed in the process. Rescuing Shan After the incident was prevented, Finn went with Rufus Sadon to rescue Ferdinand Shan, the president of Doggo-5, who had been kidnapped and taken to Vedrios. Taking a crashed Chezan fighter, the C-Z-62, they took a slow journey to Hexato, where Shan had managed to escape to. Eventually running out of fuel, they had to land on Corvus. Visiting the Ekartica Spaceport and Diner in the city of Ekartica, the two of them were confronted by a mercenary called Sann Martados. After Rufus and Martados were locked in a standoff, each aiming their guns at each other, Finn took a decorative sword that was on display on the bar and used it to cut off Martados' hand. They then left the diner, stealing fuel from the spaceport as they departed. After leaving Corvus, they first jumped to Tandota, and then to Vedrios. After entering Vedrios' system, they jumped to Hexato. However, they were noticed by Commander Katar Achron, who was guarding the planet with his fleet. He sent a small scouting squad led by Harc Cadaan to follow their ship. After being discovered by the squad, they destroyed them with the fighter's weapons, pretending their weapons systems were damaged. They then landed near Settlement 102 on Hexato, and met with Shan. Leaving Hexato, they took a detour to Catze so Shan could speak with Feline Governor Teor about Feline involvement in the kidnapping. While waiting outside the Centrality, Finn and Rufus encountered Yuth Ettar, who claimed to be a deserter from an organization known as the Feline Uprising. After Ettar warned them of the Uprising, she gave Finn her communicator ID before running away. At the time, Finn thought nothing of it, and left Catze to return to Doggo-5. Start of the Resistance After returning to Doggo-5, Finn and his friends were congratulated by Canine Republic president Tobias Danarthe. President Shan then formed the Canine Resistance, a backup resistance force in case of a Feline attack. Iden Othus of the Sideway Foundation then sent them on an expedition to the planet Kardon, under the orders of Shan, to retrieve ancient plans for the zektasword. The group arrived on Kardon, and entered the Crypt of the Zektwarrior to search for the plans. They discovered the plans, but also found out the Feline copy of the plans had already been taken. Finn unlocked the DNA lock of the Canine chest, taking the holocard containing the plans out. As they left the crypt, they were attacked by a Feline ship, which caused the death of Hector. They reported back to Othus on Casradan, and went from there to Doggo-5. After holding a short funeral for Hector, Finn discussed the rumours of the Uprising with Shan, Rufus and Adrik. Shan told them that he would be reinforcing the Canine Resistance, giving them equipment, training, and the promise of zektaswords. Shortly afterwards, Finn was interviewed about his experiences. While he mentioned his fear of an escalating conflict, he did not comment on the more secret events that followed the Necron Incident. The Uprising attacks Around one year after the Necron Incident, Finn was on Lythe, collecting a shipment of fifty upgraded LS-4 hyperdecks for the shipyard of Doggo-5. While he was there, a fleet of Feline Uprising ships attacked the Shipyard of Lythe. Teno Gahne, the chief of Lythe Shipyards, told Finn to take a small craft and escape Lythe. Finn did so, and contacted Rufus Sadon as he left the planet. While talking with Rufus, he learned that an unknown fleet also attacked Cruth. They organized to meet in the Atheran system, approximately halfway between their locations. Appearances * Arkwright: Shadow of Wolfen * Dogworld (First appearance) * The Other Arkwright * Dogworld Invaded * Resort Getaway * Neutral Ground * No Survivors * Iron Curtain * Taking the Chance * Discovered * Back from the Dead * Unwanted Passenger * Debris * Catze and Dogs * Kill the Past * Rise and Fall * Distracted * Overthrown * Undermined * Turned * Life Debt * Taking Revenge * Turning the Tides * Lower World * Conflicted * Mutually Assured Destruction * One Step Ahead * Backwater * The Final Blockade * In Plain Sight * Dogworld Falls * What Remains (Mentioned only) * Split Descendants * Relocation * No-World * End of the World * Dogworld Returns * The Resistance Return (Mentioned only) * A New Enemy (Mentioned only) Category:Individuals Category:Canines Category:Lower Narithand Academy Category:Auss Exports Category:Razorwolves Category:Canine Resistance Category:Canine Resistance commanders